Naïve
by LovelySinner7
Summary: He was just too damn naive... so naive. Piccolo thinks about how Gohan slowly was changing him from the monster he used to be... ENJOY this little one-shot!


LS7: Well hello there… I decided to write another fic with the using DBZ fandom YAY! But instead of writing about Vegeta and Trunks, I decided that my second DBZ fic will be about Piccolo and Gohan! It takes places before the Saiyans arrived on earth and Gohan is still training but has gotten better so there is no whiny Gohan! Whew! Any way, enjoy!

Lawyers: Ahem!

LS7: What now?

Lawyers: Being sued that's what!

LS7: Jeez! I don't own! Akira Toriyama does!

Lawyers: Good! Bye!

Piccolo's P.O.V.

I never thought that I, Piccolo the one who would have succeeded in ruling this world in tyranny if it weren't for Son, Goku would be training and babysitting his brat of a son! The only reason I'm training the brat is because of the Saiyans… Nothing more… But why when I watch him, sleep, eat, or even complain,( Which after six months, he's learned to take hits without crying!) I have this strange urge to protect him. NO! I'm Piccolo, I have no feelings for him, or anyone in this world. The only feeling I want to have is the feeling of the pathetic human race kneel before me in fear.

I do not feel pride when the brat actually is able to strike me with a punch, I am not satisfied when he, can hold his own against the wilderness. I don't… I don't feel anything for him. No love, no joy, no companionship…

Nothing… I feel nothing… Emotions get in the way… Do they really?

I promised myself that when this Saiyan stuff was through, I would continue my onslaught of this world… Yes! But as I watch him, as I watch him, toss and turn in his sleep as a single tear escapes his closed eyes, (He's probably thinking of Goku no doubt, or his mother…)I feel… I feel like I want to tell him that everything will be alright and that the Saiyans won't hurt him or anyone. I must be going mad if someone like me could even think these petty and ridiculous thoughts.

But are they truly petty? Why would I even think to tell him this? Why would I tell a boy no older then ten that I will protect him, when the real person for that is dead and training in otherworld? Gohan sees me as a monster who took him away from the comforts of his mother to become a man… A monster who is trying to make him grow up too fast.

I'm no human nor am I a father. But do I have to be human to experience human emotions? I am but a monster. Nothing more then a monster who everyone fears… And that's how it should be. For all I've seen when I was fused with that old fool, Kami was hatred that humans possessed. The pain and suffering that they felt, I feel everyday. But as I get to know him, Gohan, that feeling of hatred, angst, despair, and sorrow, slowly ebbs away. I fear it. I fear it so much that I try and try to close off any emotion towards him, but as hard as I try, I just can't seem to do so. This angers me, it annoys me, and…

It makes me feel…happy. I don't feel like a complete monster around Gohan. He used to be scared of me when we began his intense training and who could blame him? I am what I am…

"_YOU CAN NEVER TRUST YOUR ENEMY!"_

"_OH YEAH! But you're…not the enemy."_

That particular memory haunts me. Not in a real bad way but more in a weird way. Gohan truly is a spoiled brat if he thinks that he can place good in those he meets. Just like Goku I suppose. But why would he say that to me? I'm not the enemy? But I put him through what no child should go through. It's not like I care about other children but when he said that to me, those words just left me to feel different towards the kid. I, for the first time in my entire existence, felt like I belong somewhere. And it was all thanks to this boy. Gohan who lost his father six months ago, found out that he had a power to learn to control, and had to train with someone like me… He's too naïve… To believe that I am not the enemy… Gohan, a boy with battle scars of our training from today, yesterday, months past, still had a pure heart and was trying to befriend a monster like me… I chuckled sadly as I eyed the sleeping boy one last time before closing my eyes to rest as well. The cool night blowing it's cool air in my face actually felt relaxing for once. Is it due to this boy? Gohan, you truly have a power. A power stronger then anything I've encountered ever. The power of friendship… But as I breath in the midnight air of this place, I can't help but think of one thing that I know to be true about this young boy… Just like his father Goku,, who placed good in everyone he met and believed he could change their hearts…

Gohan was just too damn naïve… Just so naïve…

LS7: YAY! A I hope you all like this!

Gohan: Review or face the wrath of Piccolo!

Piccolo: Hn…


End file.
